Lie To Me
by RainynDawn
Summary: Oneshot Challenge Fic. Two people begin a relationship. One yearns for the other's love, while the other yearns for a release from the memories.


**DISCLAIMER: don't own it, never have, never will…**

**Answer to my own challenge on LJ :D. MoonyNZ gave me the song so I didn't do it all by myself. The song is "Lie to Me" by Bon Jovi. Good song, I highly recommend it.**

_Rumour has it that your daddy's coming down _

_He's gonna pay the rent _

_Tell me baby, is this as good as life is gonna get _

_It feels like there is a stranger standing in these shoes _

_But, I know I can't lose me, 'cause then I'd be losing you_

They stood side by side as the rain came pelting down around them. She held a suitcase in one hand and his hand in the other. He simply stood there, his wet hair plastered to his head.

Their eyes locked together as they stood by the road waiting for the taxi to come for her.

"Don't go," he pleaded one last time.

She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry…I have to go."

He stepped forward, reaching up to brush the rain mixed with her tears from her cheek with his thumb. "Stay with me," he whispered, bending his head so his forehead rested against hers, "please."

She raised her head up a fraction so that her lips brushed his. "I can't stay, you know that. It's just too much…I'm sorry, I just can't."

His fingers threaded through hers, droplets of water ran down his face as he inhaled her scent. "I love you," he breathed, pressing his lips to hers one last time as the taxi pulled up beside of them.

She smiled lovingly as she backed away. "I know," she whispered as she climbed into the back of the taxi.

He watched, a few tears of his own escaping as he watched her disappear from view. She turned around one last time and he knew that no matter what she said, she loved him.

_I know I promised baby _

_I would be the one to make our dreams come true _

_I ain't too proud of all the struggles _

_And the hard times we've been through _

_When this cold world comes between us _

_Please tell me you'll be brave _

When he had came back shortly before the war, he was shocked to see how many had already died due to the small battles leading up to the war. The trio still stood together and for that alone he was grateful.

Harry had been too occupied with the Horcruxes to really spend any time with him. Ron, too, was occupied though he with his family.

And so that left her.

She was his only companion then. Often they would just sit in the library, curled up on the couch in front of the fire, reading a good book. Other times they would debate good-naturally over the latest issue in the Daily Prophet.

She was twenty-one, he was forty-one.

He didn't know when it had happened or how exactly- one moment they were bickering over something completely unimportant and the next they were on his bed, ripping their clothes in haste.

No, he didn't know how or why it had happened, but he didn't regret it at all.

The night before the war, she laid in his arms, her chocolate eyes filled with dread over what would happen the next day.

"I'm scared," she whispered into the darkness of the night, her head resting over his heart.

He ran his hand over her bushy mass in a steady, soothing rhythm. "I know."

She leaned forward and stared into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll walk away from it."

"Hermione…"

"Promise me!" she demanded, her lips searching out his to draw out a promise, one she would never make herself.

When she drew away, he met her panicked gaze. "I promise."

_'Cause I can realize the danger when forgiveness fades away _

_If you don't love me - lie to me _

_'Cause baby you're the one thing I believe _

_Let it all fall down around us, if that's what's meant to be _

_Right now if you don't love me baby - lie to me _

The war broke out the next day. The Light fought gallantly and brought down many from the Dark, but many still died.

It came down to just Harry and Voldemort in the end, their wands pointed towards each other. Ron stood on one side of Harry while she stood on the other.

He watched as the two beams of green light struck each other. The light shot out from where they connected, sending a brilliant ray of colour shooting across the battlefield.

Both Harry and Voldemort died.

He remembered the feeling that raced through him when he spotted her lying on the ground. His heart stopped in his chest, his breath froze in his lungs.

People around him were screaming and shouting, running around in hysteric. He found his feet moving on their own accord, taking him up to her.

She wasn't dead.

They took her to St. Mungo's where she remained unconscious for over a week. Ron had already been treated and released.

He never left her side.

The medi-witches brought him a pillow and a blanket every night after seeing his determination to stay. No matter what, he would watch over her.

It was exactly eight days after the war that she woke up. She was very weak, but she was awake and that was what had mattered to him.

He gripped her hand tightly as she was treated, Healers continuously coming in to shove various potions down her throat to speed up the healing process.

After they were gone from the room and they were alone, he leaned down close to her, his lips barely brushing hers as he whispered, "I love you."

"I know," she returned.

It wasn't a confession of love, but for then it was enough.

_Pour another cup of coffee, babe I got something to say to you _

_I ain't got the winning ticket _

_Not the one that's gonna pull us through _

_No one said it'd be easy, let your old man take you home _

_But know if you walk out on me _

_That darling, I'd be gone _

Two weeks later she handed him a cup of coffee as she took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. She was more withdrawn than usual, her eyes not meeting his as she slowly ate her breakfast.

"Hermione," he said and earned himself a blank stare in return. He opened his mouth to say how sorry he was, but she cut him off.

"Don't."

She lowered her head again, filling her mouth with the muffin she held. He watched her as she chewed slowly, her eyes numb and void.

He picked up the paper for the day, immediately throwing it down once again as the title and picture burned into his mind. Last night's events was a point of gossip for the greedy journalists at the Daily Prophet.

**Massacre at the Burrow: All Weasley's Discovered Dead as the Dark Mark Looms Over House**

"Hermione," he tried again but once again she cut him off.

"Please…," she voiced, "just don't."

She pushed her chair back and stood from the table. Eyes filled with painful tears and memories met his one last time before she fled the room.

He found her an hour later in their bedroom, packing a light travel bag. She stood and walked stiffly as if forcing herself to make the movements.

"Hermione?"

"I need to get away," she responded to his unasked question, "just for a couple days at least. I called dad and he'll be here in a bit to pick me up."

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to him as he rested his head against hers. "Come back to me."

She smiled slightly as she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. "I'll see you at the funeral," she said in a way of an answer.

He followed her down to the front door as she went out to meet her father. "I love you," he called as she started to climb into the car.

She turned her head back to him one last time, her brown eyes meeting his.

"I know."

_If you don't love me - lie to me _

_'Cause baby you're the one thing I believe _

_Let it all fall down around us, if that's what's meant to be _

_Right now if you don't love me baby - lie to me _

_Baby - I can take it _

She had came back to him thought it would be two weeks before she would do so. She seemed distant upon her return, withdrawing into herself.

Most nights she would turn away from him when he would move to kiss her or to just hold her. She wouldn't open up to him anymore.

There were no more late night reading session in the library. Gone were the playful debates as they read over the Daily Prophet at breakfast.

There was silence.

He knew that she needed him there for her even if she didn't say so and so he remained patient with her. He watched from the sidelines as each day they grew farther and farther apart.

One day she had just looked at him and he knew.

She called her father once again to see whether she could stay with him, only this time she had no intention of coming back. The memories of how life used to be where eating away at her.

The taxi came and whisked her away while the bitter rain fell steadily upon the paved ground. He stood there- not aware of the cynical coldness of the rain or the biting force of the wind.

He was only aware of the hole left in his heart.

_It's a bitch, but life's a roller coaster ride _

_The ups and downs will make you scream sometimes _

_It's hard believing that the thrill is gone _

_But we got to go around again, so let's hold on _

Time moved on as it always does. He had managed to get a job with the Ministry chasing down rogue Death Eaters. Not a good job but it paid rather well.

He made a few friends while he was there, even forced himself to date once in a while in an attempt to get over her.

But her memory refused to leave.

He accepted the fact that he would never be able to love anyone but her. Oh how his late friends would get a good laugh if they saw the love sick dog he turned into.

He hated not having her around but he wouldn't force her to come back to him. She needed this time away to lick her wounds and to move on past the memories.

He packed up his stuff for the day with the intention of going home. However, he was stopped before he could even reach the lift.

There was a Death Eater attack.

A large one if the reports were right. It seemed as if all the rogue Death Eaters had banded together in one final attempt to finish what their master had started.

He was one of thirty-five that had apparated to fight in the battle, though thirty-six were present. Thirty-five Aurors….and her.

She stood alone on the hill facing them all, her chocolate eyes burning with _their_ memory as she fought a losing battle.

_If you don't love me - lie to me _

_'Cause baby you're the one thing I believe _

_Let it all fall down around us, if that's what's meant to be _

_Right now if you don't love me baby - lie to me, lie to me _

_Baby I can take it _

_C'mon lie to me... _

Sirius sat on the grassy bank as the spring wind swept by him, ruffling his black hair. He twirled the single rose between his fingers, his grey eyes staring at the velvety soft yellow petals.

With a sigh, he gently placed it on the green grass. He lifted his eyes to look at the grey stone and lifted his hand to trace the indent of her name on the marble slab.

"I love you," he whispered.

As the wind blew by, he could of swore he heard it whisper, "I know."

_Finis._


End file.
